Learning to Ride
by Dracuus
Summary: Thor, Loki, Sif, & The warriors Three. See them as young children and wanting to learn how to ride. A bit of humor that should make you laugh and some adventure.


Learning to Ride

One Shot

It was a nice afternoon the sun was shining and the clouds were keeping the day nice and cool. Thor, Loki, Sif and the warriors three were all only children. Maybe around the age of 7 or near there. As they all snuck their way toward a pasture with Odin's white stallion grazing peacefully. Thor tip toed into the pasture as the others waited behind the fence.

**"This is going to be good" **Loki chuckled

The other chuckled along with Loki as they watched Thor trying to be sneaky. He finally got up to the white steed. The steed gazed calmly swishing his tail to ward of flies. Thor climbed up slowly to the steeds back, sticking his tongue out and biting it in concentration as he finally got up on his back. Thor holds his hand up in victory.

**"Ah Ha, Made it!" **Thor cheers

**"Now make him go." **Yells Fandral

Sif elbows Fandral with a grin as Loki chuckles. They look back at Thor smiling watching him start to kick the noble steed, but nothing happens. The steed doesn't move one inch, he keeps grazing with no regard for the young god on his back. After a while of everyone laughing and Thor looking like he was trying to flap his legs like some wings on the steed. He finally stopped and tried to catch his breath. Hogun ducked under the fence walking up to the steed. He looked up to Thor on the steed and crossed his arms at him.

**"My turn." **Hogun said with a smirk

Thor crawled off of the horse staggering back over to the others behind the fence. Hogun crawled up on the steed holding onto the mane and with his strength he kicked the steed with his heels. You could hear a hollow sound come from the steeds ribs as the steed flicked his ears back at Hogun. He looked down at the steeds face seeing no reaction but the flick of the ears; he released the mane and shrugged to the others. The steed shook its whole body off as Hogun was shaken right off the steeds back and feel face first on to the grass.

**"Ouch!" **Hogun said with a muffled tone

**"My turn, I'll teach this horse a thing or two." **Volstagg said as he shifted his child size large belly.

Everyone watched Volstagg in shock as he marched out there to the steed as Hogun made it to his feet walking back to the others.

**"Alright boy, it's you and me now. " **Volstagg smirked

He quickly jumped up on top of the steed trying to keep his balance Volstagg kicks and yells at the steed trying to get him to move. He finally turns to slap the steed on the rump with his mighty hand. As Volstagg's hand came down the steed's eyes burst open with shock and with one strong buck he kicked Volstagg off his back and made him fly over the fence and over everyone's head, landing in a thorn bush behind them. The group starts laughing uncontrollably as Fandral ducks under the fence and walks up to the steed proudly swaying his shoulders. Approaching the steed he bows with a smile looking back at the others seeing Volstagg crawl up to the Thor.

**"Hello noble steed, I am here to ride you. Now if you be so kind as to please allow me to climb atop your noble back that would be greatly appreciated."**

Fandral proudly climbs up onto the steeds back as he gathers some main in his hands with a great grin.

**"See nothing to it." **Fandral says with a smirk.

With his child size shiny sharp spurs he gives a hardy kick. The steed spins his head around reaching Fandral with his long neck taking a hold of his leg and tossing him off into the fence. Thor pulls Fandral to safety looking at Loki and Sif blinking with a worried look.

**"Your turn Loki." **Hogun says with a grin.

Loki shakes his head ducking behind Sif's shoulders.

**"No way, Sif first." **Loki says peering over Sif's shoulder.

Sif rolls her eyes at him shrugging Loki off her shoulders.

**"Oh please, you're such a baby Loki. I will show you a ladies touch." **Sif says crawling into the pasture.

The steed has his ears penned back at her as she walks up to him. Sif smiled holding her hand out as the steed sniffed her hand he perked his ears forward rubbing his nose on her hand. Sif moved over to the steed's side climbing up slowly and patting him softly on the shoulder.

**"Good boy." **She says softly to him.

Sif clucks to him softly as the steed walks forward slowly around the pen. Sif smiles at the others beyond the fence as she stops the horse in the middle of the pasture and jumps off. Skipping back over to the others she giggles crawling back through the fence.

**"Told ya." **Sif giggled.

Everyone dropped their jaw and looked to Loki.

**"If Sif can do it then so can I." **Loki smirked

He crawled through the fence walking over to the steed. He looked back at the others with a mischievous smile as he heard hoof beats move toward him. Loki looked back toward the steed as it was quickly moving toward him with rage in his eyes.

**"AHHHHHH!"**

Loki yelled as he turned and ran, not even seeing where he was running he just kept going. The steed was close on his heels snorting and raging close enough that Loki could feel the heat from his nostrils.

**"THOR HELP!" **Loki yelled.

**"You're on your own Loki" **Thor laughed as they all rolled on the ground.

A moment later a loud thunderous voice was heard from behind them.

**"What is going on here?" **Odin demanded

His steed slammed on his breaks as Loki jumped over the fence and into Odin's arms.

**"Save me father, he wants to kill me." **Loki cried

**"Who's idea was this?" **Odin glared at everyone

They all pointed at Loki as he gasped in shock.

**"Hey, Thor thought of it to." **Loki glared

Odin laughed as he held Loki in his arms, shaking his head at the other.

**"I hope this teaches you a lesson. Now come, dinner is ready." **Odin turned to walk back to the palace

Volstagg ran faster than lightning to the palace. As the others laughed and walked back with Odin.


End file.
